Dangerous Disobedience
by DarkestAngellic
Summary: When the Goddess wants something done, it is not in your best interest to go against her wishes. Quite frankly, though, Chaos has been saying "F*** you" to her will for as long as he's existed. This instance is no different, though bringing his lover into it certainly makes it PERSONAL.


_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**_

* * *

"I want the Calamity gone, Harbinger."

"Then rally the other WEAPONs and kick her off the damn Planet. She's too weak to fight off all of them."

"I want every _trace_ of her gone, Harbinger."

"..."

"Come now, my child, surely you must be aware of what I mean?"

"I am not your child, _bitch_." The snapped retort is automatic reflex, slipping from his tongue almost unconsciously, it has been such a repetitive response over the centuries. But he does know what she means, he'd be a fool to miss the words she's yet to give voice to. It wasn't just Jenova she wanted gone - the vicious harpy wanted her _cells_ eradicated as well, every trace of the poison having damaged the Planet so severely.

"There's the answer flitting into your mind, just as I knew it would. You know what I ask of you, Harbinger?"

"No."

"No? Tsk tsk, you should know better than to lie -"

"I will not do what you ask of me, Minerva." There is no physical form for either of them, it is simply a whispering of... minds, awareness, strands of conscious thought, to one another; and yet tone alone quite clearly conveys the icy glare he would have fixed her with had he eyes to see and she a physical body to call her own. Between the link they currently share to converse with one another, amusement seeps in, slow and sickly sweet.

"You know you cannot oppose my will, child. I can _force_ you to your knees in servitude if I must."

"I will not do what you ask of me, Minerva."

"I wasn't asking."

"And I'm not obeying."

"You **will** destroy those who carry her cells, Harbinger. There is no escaping this task."

"I will not." And there it is, the brewing storm he'd been anticipating, the charge around his consciousness that shocks if one was to stray too close, the pressure that crushes him in much the same manner a dragon's tail wound about his chest and snapping his ribs would. The mounting _fury_ testament to how very serious she is in this nonsense.

"You shall submit and obey my will, Harbinger."

"I will not."

"You will destroy those carrying the Calamity's cells."

"_I will not_."

"Submit."

"_**No**_." The enraged shriek makes his awareness recoil in the only version of a wince available to him when in this part of the Lifestream, despising the way it bounces around and within him. But hidden beneath the repeating echoes of her sounded fury, he hears the slight intake of 'breath' signalling her preparation to launch into a tirade layered with commanding power he'd be hard-pressed to resist.

"I wouldn't order me to do that, if I was you. The _Calamity's_ Chosen aren't the only ones carrying her cells." The bitch stutters on the first sentence, halting for a moment and no doubt pulling his words through the gears of her mind to realise what he means.

"You wouldn't _dare_. They are _my_ Chosen, _my_ warriors!"

"They carry Jenova's cells. If you wish every trace of the Calamity gone, then every trace it shall be. Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Zackary Fair, and any other soul unfortunate enough to be introduced to her cells. Including the many innocent children once plagued by Geostigma. All of them I will kill, if you wish every carrier of Jenova's cells to be destroyed. However, I have absolutely no qualms in working with my brethren in kicking the parasitic worm from this Planet, just say the word and we'll get right to giving her a helping hand in _sailing_ through the cosmos."

"You will suffer for this, you disobedient, traitorous wretch!"

"Traitorous? Come now, Minerva, I haven't attempted to kill you. Yet. I simply refuse to harm Sephiroth because you have a grudge against him for nearly bringing about your end. Which, I might add, wouldn't have happened if you'd have dealt with Hojo when you had the chance."

"You will pay for your love of that diseased weakling. You will _suffer_ if it the last thing I do, Chaos!"

... Ohhhh he didn't like the sound of that, that certainty in her tone and the sudden use of his given name...

"Touch him or harm him in any way, bitch, and your end is mine to claim."

"_**You**_ will suffer. _**You**_ will learn to regret the day you stood with that vermin."

... Well that was better than her being hell bent on ending Sephiroth. If it meant he was safe, Chaos would shoulder whatever suffering Minerva deemed fitting for her errant pet Harbinger.

* * *

_**A/N: Just briefly, in case I didn't make it clear in the writing itself, Chaos and Minerva's conversation takes place inside the Lifestream itself. Usually all words "spoken" would be in italics to indicate thoughts, but as they are the only ones conversing, I thought it okay to skip that part as there isn't any other conversations taking place that could cause confusion. As a side note... yes, I will most likely be making this a multi-chapter thing. I know roughly what I want to include, but I'm sketchy on the details that would flesh out chapters, so we'll see how it develops. Any feedback is appreciated, guys.**_


End file.
